These Fine Days
by AlexandriCP
Summary: Alexa was a normal girl that goes to Langton High, until that all change when a recruit came to her.
1. Chapter 1: On One Condition

I was sitting alone at a table like always, finishing my art project when I got interrupted by my Advisory teacher, Mr. Colton. "Alexa, the principal, Dr. Avery wants to see you." Most people were staring at me, some of them didn't care. I grabbed my stuff, thanked Mr. Colton and headed out to Dr. Avery's office. I knocked at Dr. Avery's office, "Come on in Alexa." Dr. Avery said. I went in and I saw the Dr. Avery was taking a look on me. I was wearing a red plaid blouse, dark jeans, black tank top, my lucky charm bracelet, my lucky charm necklace with my dirty blonde, yet dark brown hair with side bangs on a side pony tail with sparkly brown eyes. I didn't look that bad. "Oh sorry about that, it's just that I haven't seen you for a while!" Dr. Avery said while I was taking a seat. That's true, I didn't see her for 2 years! "That's true. How's it going?" I said. "It's fine-Now enough about the crap we're saying, I sent you here on a mission. There is a new guy name Chase he is new at Langton High, a little noob I guess. " Dr. Avery said. Man, I love when she talks like that! "I'll show Chase around tomorrow morning and I salute you, Fling Avery. " I said while saluting her. She salutes back and I didn't heard the bell ring so I noticed students were staring at us. I grabbed my stuff and headed out at the cafeteria.

The line was long, but I managed to get in line early and get the good food, as always. I sat down on a empty table and started finishing my art project when I got interrupted by a little "recruit". "What's up you loner?" Ty said. "I am finishing my art project, Tyler." I said. "Fine be that way." Ty said as he snatched my art project. "Give it back Ty!" I said. One of his recruits whispered something to Ty, he nodded and said, "Fine, I'll give you back your project on one condition." I don't like what he is up to but i've been working so hard on the project. I sighed and said, "What's the condition?" I saw him with his evil smirk, I knew he was up to no good!


	2. Chapter 2: I SPILLED THE BEANS :O

"Tell me your condition, Tyler. I know you have that evil smirk on your face and I might as well live with it but no you had other plans and try to plot twist me." I said. "That's it!" Ty said and he grabbed me and held his fist until Dr. Avery saw it. "Ty I know what you're about to do so go to my office, now!" Thank Dr. Avery I'm saved! Ty let go off me and said, "It's not what it looks like Dr. Avery, I was practicing for my performance at drama class." Since when does he take drama class? Lies! "Oh really? Drama class? Well since you take drama class and you have a performance next week, I'm going to that performance." Dr. Avery said. "But i'm just the-" Ty said then he got cut off by Dr. Avery, "No butts, you have plenty of tissues in the bathroom to wipe off your bum." Dr. Avery said jokingly, and left. "Man, how do you handle her?" Ty said to me. "I don't know, magic!" I said. I grabbed my stuff but Ty stopped me, "No were not finished." He said and kissed me. I pushed him off and said,"What the hell are you doing, Tyler?! Didn't I say we're through last year?!" I yelled. Oops shouldn't have said that. Almost everyone heard that, stare at me, shocked, even Ty's friends!


	3. Chapter 3: The Flashback

"Wait, you dated Alexa and didn't tell us?" Ty's friend, Jason said. I wonder what Ty is thinking right now.

Ty's P.O.V.

I can't believe Alexa said that! We were suppose to keep our relationship a secret, even though she broke up with me last year-wait no! Not the flash back!

Flash Back

I was walking with Alexa at the park, holding hands, "Ty, I need to tell you something." Alexa said. We sat down on a bench, "Yes, Alexa?" I said. "I want our relationship to last forever and you know that we are secretly dating but, what if your fans find out by themselves? They wouldn't want that. What if the whole school found out? They'll treat me like crap! What if your friends find out? They'll embarrass you! I mean you're a great guy but I don't want to get into trouble, and you know that I that I don't date bad guys! I love you, Ty. " Alexa carefully explained, trying not to hurt me. I sighed, at least she didn't hurt my feelings, a little bit. "Alexa, it's ok-" I said but then my sentence was cut by Alexa, "I'm sorry Ty." We kissed and said our last goodbyes.

Reality Time.

"Ty? Ty? Jason, I'm startled! Ty is having a flashback!" Adam said. I snapped out of it, part of everyone was still looking at us, the other part was minding their own business. I sighed, "Alright, I have to go. We will discuss this afterschool." Alexa said. Hey, at least she didn't slap me like those other girls. Once she left, everyone didn't look at us anymore. "What was that about?" Jason said. "I, will tell you all about at Skype later on ." I said and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Crazy here

Alexa's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Ty and I had brought up that "kissing" scene. I've got used to people mocking me and calling me names like, "Ty's Bitch". I was at school, walking to my locker to get my math textbooks until I saw Crystal, long time no see.

*Flash Back* SO MANY FLASHBACKS :O

"You don't need to hide in your room for the rest of high school, Crystal." I said as I try to cheer Crystal up. "No use- Listen Alexa, you never been bullied or cyber bullied before. You know why? You're that person who ignores those problems and be the background of someone else's problems, like mines." Crystal yelled. "Woah, I'm not that-" "Save it Alexa" "Can I just explain-" "I like to see you try." Crystal stomped away until I can't see her anymore, "Where are you going? I'm your ride!" I yelled. I tried.

*Reality time* WOOSH :D

"Alexa?" I turned around and saw a familiar face from 2 years ago, which changed now. "Jerome?" I said, surprised. "Yeah! Common' give me a bear hug biggums!" Jerome said than hugged me, I hugged him back. At the corner of my eye I spotted Ty, looking at me, jealous, as jealous rage crazy! Jerome and I let go, "Uh, what are you staring at?" Jerome said. He looked at who I was staring and nodded. "Yeah you know him? He's ma' buddy!" Jerome said. "What." I said, making a poker face. Ty walked up to us but before he could, someone "accidentally" randomly runs into us and smashes me to the ground, not literally. "Sorry biggums!" I stood up, seeing a tall guy, dark brown hair, that has an accent. "Hi." I said. I snapped out and walked to my next class, without saying goodbye. I was walking so fast that I bumped into someone. "Ugh, watch where you're going, noob- I mean bitch." I stood up and saw the bully, Klensie."I'm sorry Klensie and how do you know the word noob? I mean gamers use that word- I mean, I said too much." I muttered the last part. "Aw, does someone have a secret to tell me?"Klensie taunted. I literally was about to explode. "You look red, here's a mirror." She handed me a mirror and I looked at myself. This isn't me, im not that kind of person that explodes. "Now give me back my mirror, bitch!" she snatched the mirror away from me, than "accidentally" dropped it on the floor causing it to shatter in pieces. "OMG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BITCH?!" I was about to explode but then I thought of a perfect comeback. "Look at you, you're so clumsy that you're parents named you something that sounds like clumsy, Klensie." I made an evil smirk and walked to my next class while everyone else were impressed since they know that im not that type of person that speaks up. I was thinking that I should speak up for myself until history keeps repeating itself. "Not again." I muttered, stood up to see who I bumped into, Ty. "Hi." I said quietly. "Hey." Ty said while everyone else was watching to see what comes down. "Listen, sorry about last week-" "That's ok. I know you want us to get back together and you'll always be by my side. I know you will say, if anyone try's to hurt me, you'll be here." Ty was obviously impressed and shocked, everyone else was to. "Are you a-" "No, no im not a wizard." Just then the bell rang and I didn't realized I was still staring at Ty's eyes. I snapped out of it and walked to the next classroom, trying to not bump into someone.

*time skip :O *

I was at home, "Wassup my random people! LittleCrazy here and, I'm playing some survival games tonight!" I said, using a different voice. No one at my school knows that I have a YouTube channel that has 11M subscribers, especially my friends.


	5. Chapter 5: That arguement dough!

Alexa's POV

"BAM! I owned that guy! See you my random people in the next video, this is LittleCrazy, and I'm a bit crazy." I clicked on 'Stop Recording'. I can't believe I killed Jerome on the Hunger games! He was using circle strats on me for crying out loud!

None of my friends, especially Jerome, don't know that I'm LittleCrazy. They never told me their YouTube channel, until that Skype call. Poor Ty.

*time skip, earlier*

"I'm Sky, there's that crazy bundle of joy running around in circles like crazy, and I'll see you later!" Adam said. We both pressed on 'Stop Recording', "I can't believe I'm recording with LittleCrazy!" Adam said, cheerfully. I face-palmed, "I know right! This LittleCrazy is famous!" I said sarcastically, still using a different voice. "You know, why don't you ever do a vlog or use facecam? Your fans want to see your face!" Adam said. He was right, it's time to show my face- "I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"People would recognize me at school. Shy girl gone crazy."

"Wait, which school do you go to?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because,"

"Because?"

"I want to know"

"What want to know? I'm joining in!"

I just became silent, looking at the Skype call. Adam's friends were listening.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

I sighed, "Are you crazy? Why did you add your friends in the Skype call?!"

"Surprise?"

"HEY BIGGUMS LETS GET THIS PARTY- Oh, are we on a serious conversation here?" I heard Mitch say.

I pounded on my keyboard and walked away.

Adam's POV

"Did she really leave?" I asked. "Who?" Ty said, joining in. "Guys! Stop adding people to the Skype call. I wonder if LittleCrazy will come back." I said.

"Shit! LittleCrazy is in the Skype call?" Ty said. I nodded, "Wait, you were talking to LittleCrazy without me?!" Mitch said, smashing his keyboard. "Mitch! Don't rage!" Jerome said.

Just then, we all heard a door creak open. "Shhh everyone!" I said. "Freaking-" I heard a smash on a screen, causing LittleCrazy's view to a video camera. Everyone stared at LittleCrazy's video camera, that showed her face. "Uhh, umm, deuces!" She said, in a different voice and left.

"Alexa?!" Ty and Jerome said, shocked. "Who?" The rest of us said except for Mitch. "Alexa, LittleCrazy, THAT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!" Jerome said. "You don't think-" Ty was cut of by Jerome, "Yeah buddy! My little girl has become a youtuber- I just can't." Jerome said, sniffling.

"Wait, your little girl? Your her boyfriend?! She had a boyfriend? No it can't be- I'm irreplaceable!"

"You used to be her boyfriend!?"

I was eating chips and popcorn, causing everyone to be silent and look at my video camera.

"Really Adam?" Ty said.

"What about Mitch? He's being a buzz-killer and writing something on his journal!" I pointed out.

Mitch stopped writing and looked up. "Oh what?" He said.

There was a crackle, which made everyone confused. "What was that?" I said while everyone was staring at something. "Guys, what are you staring at? Don't leave me behind!" I yelled. "Look at LittleCrazy's video camera." I heard Ty say. I looked at LittleCrazy's video camera and saw a piece of paper that says 'Guys stop arguing.'

The paper was gone and now a face has showed up. "Alexa?" Ty said again. "Yes?" Alexa said, using a different voice. "I want you to know that I-" Ty was cut off, literally.

**Hey guys I want you to know that I hope this isn't a short chapter, I have a ton of HW and stuff so I don't update often, that goes for my other story also. Plus, I don't do these author message often also. So get used to me being professional.**

***drives off into the sunset***


	6. Chapter 6: Why did it had to be you?

ALEXA POV

"Just shut up Ty! Alexa doesn't love you anymore and why would she after you put her through all this shit! Give her some space and stop being such a dick!" Jerome says in a serious manner, which surprises me. I decide I've had enough of this arguing because Jerome is right, I do need some space. "Bye." I say quietly to everyone before ending the call. I put my status as offline so I don't get anymore messages or calls.

I need time to think. I get out of my swivel chair and grab a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I change into them and throw the other clothes into my hamper. I walk over to my bed and collapse into it, letting a sigh out when I stop bouncing. What am I going to do? I get up and pull a blanket over me. They know that I'm LittleCrazy! This is horrible! I really hope the guys don't tell anyone. I know Jerome won't, he's too nice to do that. Dammit, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. He's really nice and he tries so hard help me. Stop thinking about Jerome, Alexa! He's just a guy and look what guys have done to you so far. Maybe I should just send him a text to see if he's all right. I reach over to grab my phone which is on the nightstand at the moment. I bring up our conversation and read the last text

_G'night biggums!_

I smiled. Jerome is really nice; I'm glad I have him as a friend. I text him.

_Hi_

Since he didn't respond right away, I start to play Jetpack Joyride. I just found this game and its amazing! I already have the bubble jetpack and I just started playing yesterday! It's good for keeping my mind off of things. My phone buzzes and Jerome's name appears at the top of my phone's screen. I open up the conversation.

_Hey Alexa_

_Hi Jerome_

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, i'm fine. Just a bit stressed._

_I don't think you're telling me everything_

I _pause._ What should I tell him? That my whole world is caving in on me? That it feels like everyone hates me? That I don't have anyone to trust?

_I'll tell you tomorrow at school._

_Okay. Sleep tight biggums._

I turn off my phone and place it on my nightstand. I crawl underneath the covers and snuggle. I have about 50 blankets on my bed right now because it's January and my room gets cold at night sometimes, but it is the comfiest thing ever. I soon drift away into sleep, a deep sleep at that.

TIME FLIP XD :D

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I slam the top of it then sit up and wind it up again. I'm one of those people who still like the old alarm clocks. They're trusty, I suppose. I walk over to my bathroom (which, by the way, is connected to my bedroom) and undress then hop into the shower. After a few minutes of showering, I come out and dry off and wrap a towel around my body then head over to my dresser. What to wear, I think as I go through some shirts. I find a nice white shirt with a frilly bottom. I lay that out on my bed with some blue jeans. I change into them quickly then run downstairs for breakfast, bringing my backpack and phone with me.

"Goodmorning, sweetie." My mom says before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I grimace and wipe the the place where she kissed me.

"Goodmorning." I say back as I drop my backpack by my seat at the table. I sit down at the table and look out the sliding glass door which is right next to the table. It snowed last night, making all the trees' branches heavy with snow. The sky was still gray, which I don't mind because it makes winter better in my opinion.

Mom comes over with a glass of orange juice and box of Fruity Pebbles.

"Thanks Mom!" I exclaim. How did she know these were my favorite? I don't think I have told her before. She comes back with a bowl and spoon in one hand and a jug of milk in the other.

"Here you go, Alexa." She walks back over to the counter and starts to fiddle with some stuff in the cabinets. "How did you sleep last night? Were you cold?" she asks.

I pour some cereal into the bowl, making sure to be careful not to pour too much in it. "I slept fine last night. I got a tiny bit cold, but I was mostly warm. How about you?"

My mom pulled out a bottle of vegetable oil and a glass bowl and placed it on the counter. "I slept really well, thanks for asking. Dad had to leave early, I believe he has to go 3 hours north to some hospital today and I won't be home till about 5, so you should be home alone for a few hours."

"Okay, that's fine with me." I say as I finish pouring my milk and start to eat my cereal. I look at the back of the box, completing the puzzles and such in my head.

"Make sure you finish your homework before you do anything." She says while pulling out a jar of white sugar.

I finish my cereal and look at my phone. Crap! It's 10 minutes until school starts!

"Bye Mom, I gotta get going." I say rushed as I put on my backpack and head to the door.

"Don't you need a ride, honey? It just snowed about 2 inches." She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." I say, realizing I forgot the fact that it had just snowed. I get my shoes on and jump into the car. "MOM! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yell from the car. She ALWAYS takes forever to get going. Mom finally hobbles out of the door in her high heels.

"I'm here, I'm here! Shouldn't you already be at school?" She asked.

"I think I didn't twist the clock far enough," I say to her. It happens sometimes, you get so used to reading digital clocks you forget a number or something of that sort while winding up the clock and boom! You wake up 20 minutes late.

My mom gets into the car, starts it and pulls out of the driveway and onto the street. She drives slower than usual to accommodate the icy roads. "It really should have been a snow day." I mutter to myself as my head bobs back and forth due to a snow bump. I hear the muffled crunches of the snow under the tires. When we make it to school, which is only about 5 minutes away in car, I quickly open the car door.

"Have a good day, Alexa!" My mom tells me as I leave the car. "You too!" I call back as I run to the school.

I wipe my feet off on the carpet at the door so I don't slip in the hallways then run to my locker which isn't too far in the school. When I get to my locker, the bell rings. "Dammit!" I say as a sixth grader walks by. He gives me a dirty look in response to my cuss. "Sorry," I say quietly as I open my locker.

"Alexa! Can you tell me after school?" A voice asks me. I turn to see Jerome right in front of my face.

"HOLY!" I yell in fright. I push Jerome away jokingly as we laugh. "You scared me!"

"I know." He smirks.

I laugh a little more. "Yeah, I can tell you after school. But you should get to class, your teacher might get mad." I say as I urge him on.

"I think I should get a late pass as do you." He says slyly. I smile because this is what I wanted him to say. "Then come on, silly!" I tell him as I shove my stuff into my locker, close and lock it then grab Jerome's hand and run toward the office.

We stop after a bit of running. "So Alexa, could you tell me now?" Jerome asks, completely ruining my mood. "I guess I could…" I say to him. It seems Jerome could sense my mood change and turned serious. He stopped and turned to me. "Is it about Ty?" He says to me. I nod silently and look at the ground. I can feel Jerome's hand lift my chin up so that now I'm looking into his eyes. I haven't noticed until now how amazing his eyes are. "Ty isn't here right now. He's out of the picture. All that's left is you and me." He says looking into my eyes. I can feel myself getting closer to him. I can tell that he is leaning down to kiss me. I close my eyes and our lips meet. It's nothing like I thought it would be. It's even better than I thought. His soft lips feel like everything that is good to me. They move over mine, causing shivers to go down my spine. We pull back after a few minutes. "It's all going to be fine. Trust me." He whispers.

"I do." And with that we go in for another, making me forget everything else. I feel his hand slowly travel down my back, pulling me closer. I gladly oblige, hungrily kissing for more. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

"Holy, crap." A girl says from behind us. We whip around to see Klensie standing there, mouth agape. Then she smiles. "This is it, Alexa." She tells us before running off. I collapse against the wall before crying.

Jerome kneels down with an arm outstretched. "Alexa-"

"NO. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Everyone is going to hate me now! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yell at him before running off down the hallway, bawling.

Before reaching my locker I hear over the intercom, "Due to rough travel condition and many absences, we are ending school considerably early. Your parents have been notified and will be arriving shortly." I grab my backpack and leave school, running home. Jerome, why did it have to be you?

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you Kongyroo1 for writing this chapter! I'm really glad that chapter turned out well; unlike my chapters. so Kongyroo1 will be writing the next chapter also! Yay! So give credit to him, no me. Ok bye!**


End file.
